


objection (tango)

by bakamaze



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakamaze/pseuds/bakamaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam might be a bit more oblivious than he'd like to admit.</p>
<p>(ballroom dancing au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	objection (tango)

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i own nothing and no one. i also don't know anything about ballroom dancing so there's that too. sorry.
> 
> this is ~~mostly~~ completely [miia's fault.](http://straightaheadfor4minutes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i was listening to shakira's [objection (tango)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EMEpDp3QPQw>) while musing about yugbam and the next thing i know i'm writing this.
> 
> and [these](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b75367d2233426c8eb77ee65d81b0a15/tumblr_na1ut0iKX21qfgjluo1_1280.jpg) [are](https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8571/15584836434_ff10a25487_o.jpg) [reasons](http://40.media.tumblr.com/870c274724358be60948dd52a0d83f0d/tumblr_na98f9BaUo1qfgjluo1_1280.jpg) too.

 

 

Bambam was staring at his shoes.

 

They were pitch black, shiny, almost reflective. If he tilted them the right way, he could almost see himself on them. His eyebrows pulled down into a frown.

 

Was that a grey hair? It better not be.

 

He scrutinized his vague reflection on the black surface, hand coming up to sort through his bangs.

 

”Shouldn't you be getting ready right now?” Youngjae asked cheerfully as he sat down next to Bambam on the bench. The other boy brandished a wire brush at him like a sword.

 

Bambam's frown deepened.

 

”Yeah, I'm pretty sure if you keep doing that your face will be stuck and then what will the judges say?” Youngjae pointed out, no less cheery than before even though Bambam was sure he was giving off an aura similar to an angry porcupine.

 

”I don't care about the judges,” Bambam huffed, crossing his arms. Youngjae's eyebrows rose up and he lowered the hand holding the brush.

 

”I'm sure Lalice will be very pleased to hear that,” he said dryly. Bambam's shoulders slumped at the mention of his dance partner.

 

Youngjae slowly placed his hand on Bambam's shoulder and did a few awkward pats. A for effort.

 

”It'll be okay, whatever it is?” he said, tone questioning. Bambam closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

”How?!” he exploded, resisting the urge to stand up and stomp his feet, pointing to the screen replaying Yugyeom and Sunmi's dance routine.

 

They were pressed close together, eyes on each other and looking like they weren't even aware that there was an audience or judges or anyone else in the room, completely absorbed in the dance and in each other.

 

”How will any of this be okay?” Bambam seethed, ”how will I even comp--,” he snapped his mouth shut abruptly, nearly biting his tongue, making Youngjae's eyebrows climb even higher up on his forehead.

 

Yugyeom and Sunmi were back in the preparation area, wide smiles on both their faces. Bambam couldn't hear what they were saying, but it must've been good based on the the shy but pleased smile on Yugyeom's face and the way he ducked his head down.

 

Sunmi's hands were on Yugyeom's shoulders, gentle and caring and what was Bambam compared to that.

 

Yugyeom turned his head and caught Bambam staring, the expression on his face freezing before the smile on his lips cooled to something different, something _less_ than it had been and Bambam quicly averted his eyes, clearing his throat and trying to figure out how to look busy.

 

Youngjae sighed and stood up, ”I'm going to find Jaebum-hyung. I need to make sure that he and Jinyoung-hyung have actually turned in their registration forms this time.”

 

With that he walked off and left Bambam to sit there, _traitor_ , with his shiny shoes and a constricting feeling in his chest.

 

”Nuna, hang on a moment,” he heard Yugyeom say and Bambam glanced back in his direction to see Yugyeom stride toward him, a polite smile still on his face. Bambam smiled back and hoped it didn't come off as a sneer.

 

”I just wanted to wish you good luck today,” Yugyeom said in a soft voice, and of course he did. Because why the fuck not?

 

”Thank you,” Bambam ground out, ”you did well today,” he added like he couldn't help himself. Someone knock him out with a wire brush right now, why did Youngjae always disappear when you needed him most?

 

Yugyeom's face brightened, smile showing teeth, a _real_ smile, ”thank you! Sunmi-nuna was amazing today, wasn't she,” he looked back to where his partner was standing, getting interviewed by the enthusiastic reporter with the snapback and his bored looking camera man.

 

His eyes were adoring. Bambam felt like he had just tasted something sour.

 

Lalice's interruption was very timely, that was no surprise. ”Kunpimook! Get your shit together, we don't have time for you to be sitting here, drooling.”

 

Yugyeom tilted his head at her words and now Bambam wanted to knock _her_ out with a wire brush.

 

Forcing out a laugh, he quickly picked up his shoes and grabbed her by the arm, ”yes, we're very busy, excuse us,” he said, dragging her further into the preparation area, disappearing into the throng of people walking around.

 

* * *

 

”Well, at least he gets you fired up,” Lalice drawled, swiftly undoing the tight bun her hair was in, red lips curved in a very cruel smile. She was cruel.

”Shut up,” Bambam hung his head. She was partly correct of course, seeing Yugyeom dance always made him feel competitive and like he had to prove something. He had no idea what he was trying to prove, exactly, but that was what it felt like.

 

The routine they had performed was probably their season best, and he felt proud about that. They had been exact on the beat, their steps had been perfect.

 

”I'm going to go get something to drink,” Bambam said, ruffling his hair. Outside the door he ran into something tall and solid and almost landed on his ass. He _would've_ landed on his ass if it hadn't been for the strong grip on his upper arms.

 

He looked up and up and realised he was staring straight into Yugyeom's face. Bambam stepped back so fast he almost tripped.

 

”Sorry,” he said, definitely didn't squeak, ”so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going.”

 

Yugyeom smiled at him again, small and private and adorable, ”it's okay, I'm just glad you didn't get hurt.”

 

Bambam wanted to scream. ”Could you maybe.... not,” he pleaded because this was way too much.

 

”Not what?” Yugyeom asked, bewildered.

 

”Be so... nice,” Bambam waved his hand in front of him. The look on Yugyeom's face made him nearly feel bad.

 

”Excuse me?” Yugyeom's tone was leaning towards incredulous and well, Bambam had already started, hadn't he, might as well finish it.

 

”You're always so polite and pleasant and nice and,” Bambam's face scrunched up, his hand coming up to ruffle his hair again, ”and sometimes we're talking, really talking! In a way I don't usually talk to anyone and then when the topic comes back to dancing you're saying 'Sunmi-nuna this, nuna that,' and I get it, okay! I do.”

 

Yugyeom's face was a mixture of emotions, but Bambam was on a roll now, ”I'm just asking, for my own piece of mind, because I like you, I _really_ like you, that you tone down the 'Bambam, have you eaten?' and 'Bambam, is your foot okay?' and 'Bambam, I heard about this amazing restaurant from nuna', because I personally can't take it anymore! False hope is still hope so... you know...” he trailed off, fight gone from him.

 

Well shit.

 

”Are you done?” Yugyeom's face was inscrutable.

 

Bambam swallowed and quietly said, ”yeah, I'm done.”

 

”So, what you're saying is that you like me,” Yugyeom continued. Bambam wasn't sure he had heard that right.

 

_That_ was what Yugyeom decided to latch onto in the entire tirade?

 

Yugyeom stepped close and Bambam had to crane his neck to see his face. He could smell the trace of sweat and cologne that still clung to Yugyeom's skin. That small smile was back.

 

”I was getting a bit worried, you know,” there was a hand on Bambam's waist and _oh._

 

His eyes widened as he looked from the smile on Yugyeom's lips to his eyes and back and okay. Okay.

 

”Okay,” he said aloud and gripped Yugyeom by the neck, fingers tangling in his hair and pulled him down into a kiss to see if that smile had a taste.

 


End file.
